


Let's Dance - One shot

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whouffaldi One shot featuring Drunk Shenanigans and a brothel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance - One shot

12/Clara – Let’s dance 

One Shot “Can I go get properly dressed now?” Clara slurred slightly leaning on the railings, The two had been just at the Church for the year 3000 celebrations and both were a little intoxicated from the amount of wine and food they’d had. “Ye-ah, though I think I prefer you didn’t...” The Doctor hiccupped from trying to steady himself on the console. _Wow I’m drunk...blasted judoon and there Hyper Vodka,_ _fuck Clara’s got legs_. He thought blinking to clear his vision.

Clara giggled at the inebriated Time Lord, it was the first time she had seen him so...relaxed, hair all scruffy, shirt half open, sleeves rolled up (No idea why she found that so attractive) and his...zipper was down, she giggled again fussing in her pockets for her phone she had to take a picture... She glanced back up at the Time Lord to see him just staring. “Are you alright Doctor?” she asked stumbling towards him. He blinked and nodded, “oh Ye-ah, I'm fine. I think” He hiccupped again looking at her and her holographic clothes, she looked hell fine in that little black number, his hands itched to run up her soft looking legs. He shook his head and lent over the console to fuss with the monitor, “Where...where do you wana go now?” he said squinting at the screen as if he suddenly couldn’t read it.

Clara staggered towards him and slumped into his side, wrapping her arms around his waist making him wobble slightly. “I-I don’t know...I feel like dancing, Take me back somewhere risqué...we just been in the future...” she mumbled rubbing her cheek against his side and inhaling the smell of straw and sweat. The party had been held in a converted barn besides the main building and they’d been cuddling on one of the straw benches before they left, which was the reason she was now found it interesting to pick bits of straw off his trousers. “O-righty Oswald, you want risqué you got it!” he slurred pulling a level that sent them both sprawling to the floor.

“Here-ya go, France!” he called stepping out into a rather dim looking lit wet street. Clara blinked. “France? We can go anywhere in the universe and you pick France?” she said stepping out and shutting the door. The Doctor spun on his heel with almost cat like grace for being drunk and waved his arms around, “nuth’n wrong with France Clara, it’s fun” he stated rather dreamily taking her hand. “Come, on...I got somewhere to show you, one of my best, best, best hangouts when I came... come, here” he laughed like a schoolboy does a naughty word. “Doctor, you are soooo drunk!” she laughed back falling in step with him down the street. “Na, No, I-I'm fine, It’ll wear off soon” he said shaking his head with a smile at the giggling brunette beside him, in all the rush to get out; Clara hadn’t changed but just pulled on the doctor's coat.

“Here ye go, Le Chabanais, best place on earth for some dancing!” he said pushing open the door and leading her inside. The place was huge, the walls were a beautiful blood red, and it was littered with fancy paintings and gold trimmings. Clara glanced about in awe at some of the dresses the young woman sat by the bar were wearing, suddenly realising just what sort of place this might just be she felt very underdressed. “Hello Doctor” purred an older blonde woman from what seemed to be a desk. “Hey, Shi-rley” he hic-purred back leaning down to her as she lent up and kissed his cheek, Clara flushed hotly, Back off bitch, this Scottish fox is with me cursed her brain still swimming in the booze. “You come for a friend or you just needing a room?” the woman called Shirley asked raising her eyebrows at Clara on the second question. The Doctor laughed and shook his head. “Na, I don’t need a friend...this time, I got one see, and she’s called Clara!” he said pulling her into his side and smiling and she hugged him back. “I can see that” the woman winked sliding a key over the desk into the Timelords palm. “There ye go hun, on the house” she winked.

“Come-Clara, there’s more upstairs!” he hiccupped again pulling her along the gilded corridors and towards a room. “Five?” he read on the key tag and paused in the hall to glance at the doors before slumping into one slightly and jiggling the key in the lock. He stumbled in and shoved the key into his pocket, looking to Clara with a huge cat got the cream grin, “check out Shirley’s rooms! Anit they nice, she’s got quite a few of them, and she has loads of dance parties, she invites all her friends, all those nice girls at the bar were Shirley’s friends” he grinned dropping down onto the bed, Clara giggled, as his shirt rode up revealing a lovely amount of flat toned stomach. Wish he’d take it off, I bet he looks pretty good shirtless she thought happily as she climbed into his lap making him chuckle and run his hands over her legs.

“Doctor? Does...dancing have another meaning to you?” she asked carefully toying at his shirt buttons; he paused “Why? Does it have another meaning to you? I-I mean I'm not bother if it does, it might...why?” he slurred blinking as he watched her hand toying with his shirt. “Oh, it’s just...do you know what this is, this ‘house’ you know its brothel right?” she asked smiling as she undid a button. He smirked. “Brothel? It’s a hotel that holds parties, with loads of Shirley’s friends” he shrugged “at least that what Shirley says” he mumbled stretching out on the bed. Clara giggled as he smirked wickedly, now he was just teasing. “Is Shirley a close friend? Have you danced with her here?” Clara asked undoing the last two buttons on his shirt and pushing it open to run her hand over his chest. He nodded, “Twice” he sighed, moving his hands back to her legs and running his fingers lightly up the outside. Clara raised an eyebrow at the time lord. He sat up slowly resting his forehead against hers and letting his hands come to rest on her bottom, “Did you bring me here to dance with you?” she purred softly biting her lip. Kiss me you sexy fucker. Her brain yelled. “Well...you said Risqué?” he smirked slowly glancing down at her breasts, Clara giggled.

“ Thought that meant old, like in the past” He shook his head, “Well, kind of but it kind of means risky, something, rebellious, even sexual...” he purred “So much for higher species, I thought you didn’t ‘dance’ like humans Doctor?” she teased rolling her hips into his groin. He grunted, _where’s my sonic_ he thought shuffling one hand into his pocket for it. He pulled it out slowly as Clara watched, then they glanced to each other as he held it up to show her. He lent closer to whisper “I told you...100% Rebel Time Lord...” He purred bucking his hips making her moan quietly. He lent back and pressed the button on the sonic and their clothes disappeared, “that means, No rules.” He said still smirking as her eyes widened to the feel of his length pressed between them.

“Then show just how much of a rebel you can be!” she breathed kissing him hard and knocking the sonic from his hand as she pushed him back down on the bed, he moaned loudly into her mouth as she settled herself into his lap, God she’s wet, wish I’d have known that sooner _Christ!_ He thought as she slid down onto him, he’d have to ask her to ‘Dance’ more often.


End file.
